thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Card Guard
thumb|300px|A pair of Card Guards. '''Card Guards' were formerly the humanized cards serving under the Red Queen until her demise at the hands of Alice Liddell. With the queen's death, the Card Guards also fell, either due to the decimation of Queensland, some sort of physical connection to the Queen herself, perhaps by being slain by other already undead cards, or they had simply all been slain by Alice beforehand. Interestingly, in their demise it was revealed that each suit are a different species, as shown through the designs of their skulls. American McGee's Alice During Alice's first bout with madness, she encountered all four suits of cards: the Diamonds, Spades, Clubs and Hearts. They are all loyal to the death to their queen, and seek to stop Alice, no matter the cost to themselves. Clubs The lowest ranking suite by far amongst the Card Guard, the Clubs are only capable of melee attacks. Alice's Vorpal Blade is capable of killing them with a single throw or two direct strikes. Diamonds The diamonds are second on the card guard totem pole. They, like the Clubs, have an extremely low health pool and can be killed in a similar number of hits from the Vorpal Blade. However, in addition to their melee attack, they also possess a range attack in which they fire a projectile in the shape of their suit at Alice, in a linear path. Spades Spades are next in the order of card guard lethality. They have a higher health pool than the diamonds and clubs, taking two throws from the Vorpal Blade to kill, and additionally have stronger attacks, including their melee, and their ranged attack which consists of two spade-shaped projectiles fired subsequently, each traveling in a linear path, and each one producing a small blue explosion. Hearts Hearts are the most potent of the card guards, representing the Queen's royal guard. They take up to three throws from the Vorpal Blade to kill, and additionally deal much higher damage with their melee and ranged attack than any other suit. Unlike the Spades, the Hearts fire only one projectile at a time, and the Hearts' projectiles function like homing missiles, following Alice in a relatively limited arc. Alice: Madness Returns thumb|left|The remains of an unarmed Heart Card Guard. With the demise of the Red Queen, her subjects suffered the ultimate fate—it appears that all but one of them have perished and rotted away in the decade since Alice's initial madness. All except for one, that is: the Queen's greatest subject, the Executioner, who simply appears to have been driven mad. thumb|The remains of an armed Heart Card Guard. Upon her relapse, Alice eventually returned to Queensland and encountered the dessicated remains of her former foes, only to see them rise back up in unending resistance, attempting to protect their matriarch even in death. However, it was here that Alice was able to realize that each suite was in fact a separate subspecies, as their skulls were each different, appearing similar to the typical symbol of their associated suites (♣♦♥♠). Each now possesses a bloody hole where their suits used to be. In undeath, Card Guards have become far more savage and feral, and few of them even carry weapons anymore due to having devolved into too animalistic of a state to recall their former skills in them; instead most appear little more than zombies, chasing down and blindly clawing at their victims mindlessly. Card Guards now attack in groups, led numerous times by The Executioner, and supported by the Armored Card Guards, who appear to retain some of their former mentality. Unfortunately for them, they are no longer significant threats and are now considered particularly low-level, though their numbers and ability to resurrect themselves if not taken out upon collapsing from injury can make up for this deficit. The Executioner is also an extremely potent threat to anything smaller than itself. However all Card Guards can be taken out with a powerful blow, though the smaller ones require them to have collapsed first, unless they've collapsed once already. Trivia Killing 52 Card Guards grants the player "52 Card Pickup", an achievement in Xbox 360 and a trophy in PlayStation 3. Appearances *''American McGee's Alice'' *''Alice: Madness Returns'' Category:American McGee's Alice series Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Monsters Category:Species Category:Undead